This invention relates to a counter ring for a slide ring seal. The counter ring is adapted to be affixed stationarily and sealingly to a rotary or non-rotary machine component by means of an intermediate layer having high adhering properties.
For the stationary and, at the same time, sealing positioning of counter rings of slide ring seals relative to the machine components (such as machine housings or shafts) which receive the rings, in most cases elastically yielding intermediate rubber layers of disc shape or O-rings have been used. As a result of the axial sealing force acting on the intermediate rubber layer through the counter ring, the latter is secured against rotation by virtue of the adhering properties of the rubber material. At the same time, there is achieved a static seal between the counter ring and the associated machine component.
Particularly in those structures in which the counter ring of a slide ring seal is combined with the latter into a structural unit for shipment, storage and assembly, there is encountered the problem of a simplified, more easily assemblable arrangement for securing against rotation and for providing a static seal, particularly between the counter ring and the associated machine component.